shaded fates
by rosery
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been best friends ever since they were 5. What happens when both of their worlds shatter by each other's fate? [Heavy Drama] shaded fates
1. the happenings

**Introductory Chapter  
**

Hello. My name is Tachikawa katara. I'm currently 17 years old and I attend Odaiba High School. I'm a third year student and it's almost the end of this school year! I can't wait to be a fourth year!

But aside from all that, I can't wait to graduate. If I ever do, that is... but enough about that! I'm currently in love with my best friend. Who's my best friend, you ask? He's none other than the infamous Ishida Zuko. You may have heard of him. He's from a local band called the 'Fire santati' in our city. Surprisingly, he's pretty famous and tons of girls all smother him with nonsense.

Nah, it doesn't really get to me. I've gotten used to it considering that I've been in love with him ever since we were 12. I pretty much liked him ever since we met... which was in Kindergarten. Hehe, let me tell you about that, shall I?

**  
» Grade: Kindergarten; 13 years ago  
**

I remember Zuko was somewhat of a loner. He wasn't really open towards anyone. Well, one day he was playing his harmonica in one corner of a classroom. I was new in class and knew absolutely no one. It was also somewhat hard since I started school a year earlier; I was 4, everyone else was 5.

But anyway, I saw Zuko in the corner. Not knowing his 'social problem' I walked over to him. "Hey, hey! You." I poked his arm lightly. In response, he glared at me, "What do you want?"

I frowned a bit and replied, "I think your music is vewy pwetty." "So?" he told me stiffly.

Urging him to speak more I asked, "I'm katarai, what's your name?" Snorting a bit, he responded, "Ishida zuko, but _everyone_ calls me Zuk."

"Okay zuko!" I flashed a smile and he looked up at me in somewhat of a shock, "Huh? But I just–"

I cut him off and asked him, "Can you pway a song for me while I sing?"

"No. You're stubborn."  
"Gweat!"  
"What–"

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the teacher; I asked her if we could sing in front of the class. Hahaha, I remember the look on her face, she couldn't believe that I was getting 'along' with the class' outcast. The teacher quickly nodded.

I grabbed Zuko's wrist again and took him to the middle of the classroom. Anyone could clearly see that Zuko was blushing, hehe. He had reluctantly performed with me and we were a hit... as much of a hit as we could be in a Kindergarten class, anyway.

After that it was recess, and I hung out with Zuko during it. "What're you following me around for?" He gruffly asked me.

"We're fwiends, right Zuko?" I said innocently.

"I don't remember saying that. And stop calling me that" he said. "But I like you!"

I could clearly see he was surprised... and very embarrassed, "Huh!" "Hehe, you're blushing, Zuko!" Turning away, he said, "Am not! And stop calling me zuko! Jeez, you're so stubborn..."

**  
» Rewind: Present  
**

And basically that's how he and I became best friends. Weird, I know. And it's true, I _am_ the only one who calls him by his real name, but he's used to it now.

There was a time when he had asked me who I liked, but I didn't say a word.

****

» Flashback: Who Do You Like? 

Zuko and I were at the back of the school, where we usually have lunch at. All of a sudden he had asked me, "Hey, katara, have you ever been in love before?"

Shocked by his question, I stuttered out, "Wha–I–I guess you can say that..." He smirked, "Really? And who's this guy?"

I blushed, "N–no one..." He inched in closer to me, "Hmm... could it be... me?" and he pointed at himself.

Quickly, I came up with an alibi, "No way! Don't you know it's a rule not to fall in love with your best friend?" Cocking an eyebrow, he retorted, "Ehh? When was this rule enforced?"

"It's always been a rule, Zuko." I blatantly replied. "Hmm... I can't believe you don't love me... but I can say that I do like you,Katara," he wickedly smiled at me while I turned a slight hint of red, "unless liking your best friend isn't allowed either."

**  
» Time: Present**

But that was some time ago, and that discussion's never come up again. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not.. but it's a nice thought, hehe. It would be nice if he was the first person I kissed. Yeah, I haven't been kissed at all, nor have I ever had a boyfriend. But I don't mind, just as long as I'm with Zuko, that's all that matters.

Come to think of it, he asked me to meet him behind the school today... and... oh my gosh! I'm late! Well, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around sometime!

**  
» End Introduction  
**-_Heaven's not enough If wen you get there Just another blue and heavens not enough you think you've found it and it loses you ...you've thought of all there is ..but not enough and is loses you in a cloud "There "most every thing is noyhing that it seems "where " you see thing you only wanna see_

_I'd fly away_

_to a higher plane_

_to say words I resist_

_to float away_

_to saigh_

_to breath ...forget_

_and heaven's not enough if wen I'm there I doun't remember you and heaven does enough you think you know it and it uses you_

_I saw so many things but like a dream it loses you_

_cause I coulden't cry _

_cause I turned away_

_coulden't see the score_

_didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday really far behind_

_In another life _

_In another dream_

_By a differen't name_

_Gave it all away for a guiet lie and I felt the face of a cold tonight still din't know the score but I know pain of leaving yesterday far behind _

_and if I could cry_

_and if I could live_

_but What truth I did then take me there_

_Heaven goodbye_


	2. Chapter 2 the sorrow

**Chapter I**

katara had quickly sped off to the place where zuko had asked her to meet him at. She had waited quite a while for him to come and she had started to wonder if he had forgotten about the whole thing.

'_Ah, where could zuko be?_' sighing inwardly to herself, she was about to leave until a voice from behind had called her name. Turning around, katara saw that it was none other than Ishida zuko, casually late, as always.

"Aha, sorry I'm late, katara." zuko stated while scratching the back of his neck. katara smiled at him and shook her head, responding, "It's alright," and sat down on a nearby bench. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" katara asked.

Blinking slightly, zuko sat down across from her, "Ah, remember when I asked you if you had been in love before?" Not knowing where he was going with this, she nodded her head nonchalantly. "Well, I asked someone out and I think I'm in love..."

kataras grew wide-eyed, but not so much as to show any hint of sadness or jealousy, and simply responded with, "Who?" It was then that zuko stood up from the table and grabbed kataras's hands, "With... Tchi megan."

Seeing tiny, non-existent hearts and stars in his eyes, katara tried her best to avoid them and looked to the ground, "That's great!" she said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could at a time like this.

With katara being his best friend and all, Zuko could sense a little bit of melancholy in her tone, "What's wrong?" katara glanced back up to look at him and replied, "N-nothing!" Zuko grinned, "Something _is_ wrong, katara..." Accepting defeat, katara quickly retorted, "Ah... I guess... umm... that means we won't be going to the dance together this year then, that's why..." even though it was all true, katara was still shielding the truth.

"Oh? Is that it," Zuko chuckled slightly, "I'll make sure to leave to leave the last dance for you." katara looked up so she could see his eyes and slightly smiled at him. Zuko, in response, smiled back and patted her head before walking away.

"Hoy, hurry up if you want me to walk you home, silly," he called back. katara quickly got up and ran a bit so she could catch up with him, and they had walked home together.

**» Ahead: The Night of**

Tossing and turning, katara couldn't help but think about what Zuko had said earlier to her today.

_"...I think I'm in love..."_

Those words constantly reoccurring in her head, she thought to herself, '_Why is this affecting me now...? Before it was alright when he went out with other girls, but... Oh, Zuko, why did you say you're in love...?_'

katara tried to shut her eyes so she could go to sleep, but instead all she could do was think about those words, and the reason why she couldn't let Zuko say them to her, if he even could...

**» Forward: The Morning After**

katara finally brought herself to sleep, but much to her dismay, it had caused her to sleep-in. Her alarm had went off several times, only for her to groan in annoyance. Finally getting up, katara realized what time it was, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school!" '_Zuko probably left without me too..._'

Hurriedly putting on her school uniform, katara dashed down the stairs and picked up her school bag as she ran out the door.

Luckily, katara had gotten to school 5 minutes before the first bell had rang. She decided to search for Zuko, and knew just where he would be.

Turning the corner to where their meeting spot was, katara tried to erase the thoughts of the night before, '_Tachikawa katarai is stronger than this!_'

What she wasn't expecting, however, was a certain someone who Zuko thought he loved to be there. katara's eyes grew wide as she gasped and dropped her school bag to the ground. Tchi megan and Ishida Zuko, her best friend, were kissing each other!

'_It's to be expected, Katara. They're going out!_' katara argued with herself silently as she ran away from the scene she wanted so desperately to be away from. Finally getting to the other side of the school building, she slumped down and screamed to no one but herself, "But why! Why is this affecting me so much!"why?why? WHY?

The first bell had rang throughout the school; Zuko and Megan had gotten up from where they resided when Zuko spotted a specific black school bag with a pink star keychain dangling from the zipper.

"Huh? What's wrong, Zuk?" Megan asked him. Zukos gaze was still centered on the bag, "Ah... I-I'll catch up to you later, Megan." Confused, Megan replied, "Okay," and walked off to her classroom.

Zuko picked up the bag and pondered to himself, '_katara's bag? But why's it here...?_'

On the other side of the school, a lonely girl sat against the building, crying silently to herself.

**» End Chapter 1**

-_Heaven's not enough If wen you get there Just another blue and heavens not enough you think you've found it and it loses you ...you've thought of all there is ..but not enough and is loses you in a cloud "There "most every thing is noyhing that it seems "where " you see thing you only wanna see_

_I'd fly away_

_to a higher plane_

_to say words I resist_

_to float away_

_to saigh_

_to breath ...forget_

_and heaven's not enough if wen I'm there I doun't remember you and heaven does enough you think you know it and it uses you_

_I saw so many things but like a dream it loses you_

_cause I coulden't cry _

_cause I turned away_

_coulden't see the score_

_didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday really far behind_

_In another life _

_In another dream_

_By a differen't name_

_Gave it all away for a guiet lie and I felt the face of a cold tonight still din't know the score but I know pain of leaving yesterday far behind _

_and if I could cry_

_and if I could live_

_but What truth I did then take me there_

_Heaven goodbye_

----------------


End file.
